Iner parenting
by shiriter
Summary: Dracula had three brides and they each had a daughter. Now he has to get them back. Join Dracula and his three mischevious daughters on their funny adventures. Just to tell you the story takes place in our century, since most of us have lived hundreds!


A** twelve year old vampire is about to tell you her secrets, so if you foolish mortals want more after this, REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Three girls were playing together. One the oldest was Kaolin and she had short brown hair and brown eyes and was thirteen and she was very mature and liked to look out for her friends. The second one was Shirel and she had long brown hair and blue eyes and was twelve and she was a tomboy which ment she loved adventure. The last one was Alexandra or Alex and she had shoulder lenth blonde hair and brown eyes and was twelve as well and she was quite shy. All three of them were different but something brought them together, not just that they don't have a connection with their dads but something else and they just did'nt know what.<p>

* * *

><p>Alucard rose from his coffin. "Good evening Vald. Vat was the urgent thing you woke me up early for?" He said in his transilvainian accent. "Well, you know you had three wives?" Vald asked. Vald was the brother of Alucard and Alucard was Count Dracula of his generation and he had kept his father's tradition of having three wives, yet he did not fear the cross, he was a Christian and nothing could change that. "Yes I know I had three wives what do they have todo with this?"He asked. "Well I found they had daughters before they died." Vald said. This almost made Alucard cry, for he knew he wanted to be a father even before his wives died. "Well, then where are these daughters?" He questioned. "At the moment they are on holiday in France. And they don't know that they are sisters." Vald replied. "Well vat are we waiting for! I'm going to go pack the bags! You arrange the plane tickets! Oh, and how many girls are there?" He asked. "There are three of them." Vald replied shocked that his brother was so determined to find his daughters. Alucard went inside one of the huge passage ways and returned minutes later holding an underwear in his hand. "Seriously how long have you had underwear in your coffin?" Vald just gave an emmbarissed face and took the garnement.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shirel get down from there!" Kaolin yelled at the long haired brunette that was hanging from a telphone pole upside down! "You sound like a grown-up!" Shirel teased. "I do not!" Kaolin yelled back. "You two stop fighting!" It won't fix anything! Kaolin stop shouting and Shirel, get down from there." Alexandra said calmly. "Ok!" Shirel said while taking one foot down. She did'nt know how high she was and she thought she could just let go and land safley in a crawling position, but as she let go with her other foot she looked down and saw how high up she was. "Snap! Why did'nt you tell me I was falling down this far!" She yelled in a shakey tone. She expected to hit the ground any moment when she felt something soft beneath her. Lucky for her, a hotdog stand was beneath her and she landed on the canvas. "Awesome! You guys have to try this!" She shouted exitedly. "Are you crazey young lady?" Her mother asked before her father came and slapped her across the face. "I just wanted to have fun and I am not a lady!" She shouted back and she ran into the park that was near by. "Shirel!" Alex and Kaolin shouted after her as they followed her to where she was hiding. "Leave me alone!" She snapped as her friends came to her. "No, you are our friend and we are here for you, come on we have to get ready for the party." Kaolin said trying to help. "Uh, Kaolin what is the party about?" Alex asked. "It's a party to celebrate France's Fashion and there is going to be a fashion show and we are going to give the catwalk a try." Kaolin said remebering that her mother had told her about it. "Why do I have to go? Fashion shows are too girly!" Shirel said. "Come on if we go then maybe our parents won't beat us up, especialy if we win." Alex said hoping her frieng would come. Eventully she accepted and when they got to the hotel room thier parents beat them up just for the fun of it before leaving for the party without them. "Guys, I gues we are not going." Shirel said rubbing the bruise on her head. "Wait I have an idea, we go to the party and while we are there we do our catwalk preformance as planned and if we win we runaway with the money and use it wisely." Kaolin said. "Yaeh, good idea KK, and if we lose then we go to the police and show them our marks and they might hook us up with better families!" Alex said excitedly. "And even if they don't we're bound to go to an ophanage!" Shirel added. After that they got up and started getting dressed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok, Vald we need to find out their next desination!" Alucard said. "I believe their next destination is the Frenchie Fashion show." Vald replied. "Vait I have a plan." Alucard said. "Forget it we are not going to kidnap them nor murder their parents!" Vald stamped. "No, we are just simply going to be the owners of the show!" Alucard said with a evil grin. "How the world are we going todo that?" Vald asked but Alucard was not there instead Vald found him in an alley biting a man in the neck. "Goodness man! Put him down this instint!" Vald shouted shocked. "Ah, eh, herr! A wittle belp?" Alucard asked. Apperntly he had stuck his fangs in to deep in the man and now he could'nt pull them back out. Vald walked over to him and tugged on him until he pulled him out. "You killed him!" Vald said shocked. "No I did not!" Alucard said in an innocent tone. "Of course you did! He's dead!" Vald shouted. "Correction, he's undead." Alucard said like a child in an argument. "That my dear brother was the owner of Frenchie Fashion and now my dear brother we are going to pretend to be the owners of the show." Alucard said proudly.<p>

"Here we are!" Kaolin said as they entered. But instead of fashion show people were looking at fashion displayed on manequines and hangers. ''So we dressed up for nothing!'' Shirel said thanking herself for bringing a book with her. ''So anyway I'm gonna look at the fashion.'' Alex said walking to the fashion dresses in the corner. ''Ok, if you need me look for me on the balcony!''Shirel said walking to the balcony. That left Kaolin on her own. She was wearing a long pink, purple andblue dress with straps that revealed her shoulders. Just then a man walked up to her he was wearing a old fashioned suite. "Good evening, Miss, my name is Alucard. May I know your name?" He asked. "It's Kaolin" She said. "Pleasure to meet you."He said offering her to give her hand to him. She accepted his offer and gave her hand and he kissed it. "When the dancing starts, I would like to dance with you." He said as he walked away. "Vald, I got a dance with my oldest daughter." Alucard said to him on the walkie talkie. He then spotted Alex. She was wearing a pink frilly ball gown and unlike Kaolin who had her hair in a platted pony tail had her hair in a plain plat. "Hello there, young girl, may I ask for your name please?" Alucard asked. "My name is Alexandra but you may call me Alex." She replied sweetly. "It is an honour to see such young girls looking at my fashion." He replied. "Oh I'm not that young, I'm twelve just like one of my friends and I did not get your name?" She said and asked at the same time. "Forgive me I sometimes forget to intruduse myself, I am Alucard and I would like to ask you if you would sit next to me at the table so we can talk more." He said as he asked for her hand and kissed it just like he did with Kaolin. Then he spoke to Vald again telling him that he has a seating arrangement with his youngest. Then he spent some time looking for his second, he gave up and decided to go to the balcony for some air. As he walked there he found a young girl wearing a long green dress and lose hair sitting and reading a book. "Hello there, am I distubing you Miss?" He asked smiling. "Not at all Sir she said offering her hand. He kissed it and he noticed she seemed to know Transilvainian culture. "You are Transilvainian?" He asked. "No but I noticed your accent and then I put my practice to the test." She said closing her book. "Practice?" He asked. "Yes I am intrested in ancient Europe at the moment and I offen practice out the customs." She said blushing. "Alright, let's see how much you know. _Emtarvor Alucard, es teru?"_ He asked in Transilvainian." _Emtarvor Shirel, umrosor Alucard."_ She replied telling him her name and ending with a smiled. "I think you are doing well." He said. "Thank you." She blushed again. "Vat are you reading?" He asked eyeing her book. "Oh Chritian Dracula, do you think he was one?" She asked. "I think he was, he only hid it from the world, I saw one of his journels saying that he wonders where his soul will end up." He said. "Wow." She said taking it all in. "What drew you to him?" Alucard asking taking his chances. "I don't realy know, I just think because he was only seen on the outside." She said. Alucard asked another dangerous question. "Would you ever have him as a father?" "Yes any day since I don't trust my father." She said looking down. He saw her sad face it almost made him cry. "Don't cry, I'm sure everything will be ok." He said hugging her and then leaving her with a kiss on her cheek. Then he went to dinner and spoke to Alex and he found out that her mother said that her father was dead and that is why she remarried. Then the music started playing and he danced with Kaolin. Shirel came inside since it was getting cold and she still had her book in her face. Just coming at her was Alex and she was carrying a punch bowl to another table when she lost balance on her high heels and fell on top of Shirel covering them in both in punch! And that was not all Shirel's dress was not tied properly so it fell down revealing her lime coloured peticoat! And instead of people helping them up they laughed at them! Alucard stopped dancing and went to help them.

At the end of the party they were gratefull for his help and said they would'nt mind helping him in return.

"Vald! I think I've earned their trust! We should meet them again!" He said over his walkie talkie. He got in to his car and drove off happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well well! Are you DYING for more? Review and more will be here sooner than you think. <strong>


End file.
